yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinzel
|} Quinzel was a villian in YUCAIPIA FANTASY IV and later hero in THE WATCHERS. Quinzel is the Evil Side of Alice that laid dormant in her. When Sadi was ripped out of Alice and she was killed. Quinzel slowly took over the body and thus she was born. She is also the strongest one of the 3. Quinzel is also the mother of Shane in the future. She would later become a Watcher wielding the keyblade of closing in the watchers. Early Life Sometime in the past Alice was captured and experemented on by Professor Rape. He Implanted several souls into her one being the essence of Sadi and her Counterpart Quinzel. Thus one of the Seven Sex Sins was born. Quinzel would however remain dormant for several decades to only be wroken up once when Nerco dies driving Alice mad and Sadi out of control. However this was only minor release. Quinzel would get a full take over once Sadi was ripped out and Alice was killed. making room for Quinzel. Biography Quinzel finally awakes in the end of a sewer line. Now in complete control of the body she once shared. She would then proceed to explore her surronding's in the nude and stumble upon a homeless man playing a game of cards. She then would Question the man about the game before killing him off camera and laughing about it. Sometime during the events of episode 2 and 3 Quinzel encountered Bonda and killed her. Consuming her power thus making Quinzel stronger. It was never filmed due to time constraints but Dan has mentioned it several time and it is acknowledge somewhat in the series later on. Quinzel would make her next official on screen appearance when she confronts Shanes party. However before the battle Crow appears as well and somehow forces his way into the party thus making it the first and only 4 person party in the whole series. Quinzel loses horribly and goes to inform BlackBird. The two teamup for barly amin to face Shane again with Quinzel saying fuck it and running off. Shane and Stacy would end up hunting her down later on. Quinzel would later encounter Shane alone the forest, however around this time Eddie was slain by Stacy thus Sadi returns to Quinzel's body and takes control for a brief time explaining to Shane what she really is. This reunion is short lived however for Quinzel regains control. She would then go on to state she now has Sadi's power in her and will be unleashing her full potential against Shane. Thus Another battle takes place between Son and Mother. Shane would however be the victor thus slaying his mother. Sadi take's control one last time thanking her Son for setting her free. She would then die in Shane's arms with him fading away from the timeline. However after the Genesis Bomb was dropped from Shane the Multi Verse was created. In the process Quinzel is reborn as a Watcher however Sadi would be in control of the body. Category:Characters